Private Party
by DoodeSeriously
Summary: Damon and Rebekah meets up during Spring Break - "like two ships in the night" :  A surprise visitor spice things up further. Light slash and incest. Emphasis on LIGHT


Rebekah giggled softly as she dragged Damon with her towards a partitioned off area of the waterpark. She told the park attendant standing by the entrance her name and they were led through to a smaller secluded area in the back which had tiled flooring with in-floor lighting. The majority of the area contained a large elongated hot tub which had a shallow part that began at floor level, sloping downwards in short but wide carved-in steps, the slate colored marble disappearing into the heated water. The deep end of the hot tub had seats sculpted in the walls with padded back rests for extra comfort.

"What's this place then?" Damon asked, looking around at the sun loungers and the small table next to them with matching white chairs. He noticed a wet bar by the far wall underneath a small canopy. He was going to check that out next – he sure could use a stiff one right about now. He casually threw his red towel across the back of one of the chairs and put his Ray Bans on the table.

Rebekah smiled at him and sat down in one of the chairs, letting her dainty feet rest on top of another chair in front of her. Her well-toned legs were sun kissed and seemed to go on forever and Damon couldn't help checking them out while walking past her. She was wearing a short sundress in a soft fuchsia color that showed off her tan perfectly.

"This is the private section of the waterpark. We've had it booked for the duration of our stay here, my brothers and I." Rebekah fetched her cell from her bag resting by her feet. Damon wasn't too interested in whom she might be texting, so he sauntered over to the wet bar and had a look. Some fine scotch and a bottle of bourbon.

"Do you mind if I..?" he asked, pointing towards the bourbon. Rebekah nodded without looking up.

"Help yourself. It's on my brother's tab anyway."

Damon wondered which one of the brothers that would be. There were two of them, Klaus he'd met on the beach while playing a game of beach volley. Competitive bastard with a really nasty serve. The other he'd only heard by name – Elijah. He glanced over at Rebekah again. She was... something else. Unreachable. He leaned back against the bar and took a sip from his drink.

"Would you like something from the bar? They've got spritzers." Damon suggested while she dropped her phone back into her bag.

Rebekah looked up at him and smiled, small dimples adorning her cheeks. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm more of a whiskey drinker to be honest."

Damon smiled back. "My type of girl." Damon slowly traced the slope of her neck with his eyes before he turned to the bar again. "Ice?"

"Yes, please," she replied and walked over to him. Damon couldn't help giving her body a quick glance as he passed her a drink. He knew Rebekah had the tiniest of bikinis on underneath that dress she was wearing – he'd checked her out during the day. It was one that hardly concealed even the most intimate parts of a girls' anatomy, with strings on each side of the bikini bottom that he always felt the urge to pull whenever he saw one. Not that he was complaining. The blood red color had suited her and the small triangles barely covering her nipples showed in no uncertain terms that she had the most amazing set of breasts. He realized he was staring, and he realized Rebekah had noticed too. Her face was a picture of amusement and her gaze fell on the ever growing bulge in his shorts.

"So, Elena..." She said, tasting her drink, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her blonde hair hung in soft curls down her back and she had a faint smile on her lips. Her slim neck looked fantastic like that. Damon had always had this weird fascination with necks, and he enjoyed watching Rebekah stretch her neck from side to side as her hair softly caressed her shoulders and back.

"What about Elena?" Damon grumbled quietly and took another sip of his drink, looking away from Rebekah before he would reach out and touch her neckline to see if it was as soft as it looked. "I'm not really here to talk about her."

He'd gone to the Bahamas with the full intention to make sure Elena would finally see him as more than just her ex-boyfriend's brother. But he'd been deadpanned before even trying. She'd met this cocky surfer dude on the first night and he'd been glued to her side ever since.

Rebekah's smile widened. "I'm absolutely fine with not talking about her. I just thought we'd let the elephant out of the room before proceeding with whatever it is we're doing. It's quite obvious that you like her."

"Why don't we just enjoy each other's company for now, and we'll see where it leads us," Damon said tentatively. He was quite sure everyone on Spring Break had seen him crash and burn – not only Rebekah, but also Stefan and Caroline. Elena had been merciless when he'd confessed how he felt for her. Told him that his feelings were one of the problems – he felt too much. How the fuck could a man feel too much? When he'd confronted her about it, she'd told him to get over it.

* * *

><p>After an hour of idle chit-chat and suggestive remarks, Damon was ready to move things along. He had also noticed that Rebekah kept rubbing her neck every once in a while, so offering a massage felt appropriate – but also like the perfect excuse to touch her <em>in<em>appropriately.

They had moved into the hot tub by now, chilling out in the seats in the deep end, slowly but surely moving closer to each other for every drink they had. He liked watching Rebekah relaxing more and more. She had seemed so tense in the beginning; chin raised and mouth in a constant pout. When he realized it was just a defence mechanism she used when she was feeling insecure and she realized he wasn't going anywhere, it didn't take her long at all to belly out a laugh at his sad stabs at joking, once even laughing so hard, she shot whiskey out of her nose without blushing afterwards.

Resolutely he pulled Rebekah closer to him, making her giggle softly. Her cheeks were flushed from a day in the sun and from having a few too many whiskeys. Yea, he most definitely liked Rebekah Smith.

"Let me just get my hair out of the way," Rebekah smiled and started pulling her hair away from her heart shaped face. Damon could almost imagine what the fine silken hair on Rebekah's neck would feel like against his fingers, as she put her hair up in a bun, magically conjuring up a small hairband – how did girls manage that anyway? – before moving closer, turning her back to him. "You better be careful, my neck is really sore," she said, his legs on either side of her, her back straight and her head slightly upturned. If he didn't know better, he'd say Rebekah was a bit nervous. Such a tease though.

Damon slowly let his hands slide along the center of her back up to her shoulders. Rebekah shivered slightly when his thumbs grazed her hair line. He'd been right. The almost translucent hair was baby soft and his hands automatically went up to her neck, thumbs slowly massaging the base of her skull as his fingers rubbed the sides of her neck. He continued along her shoulders and her upper arms and repeated the movements until he could feel her tense muscles relax more and more. Then he moved along to her back, smirking as she gasped slightly when he pulled the strings to her bikini top.

"They were in the way, sorry," he said, not even trying to sound apologetic. Rebekah stiffened as the bikini top slid into the water in front of her, but did nothing to shield herself, which he quite liked about her. She wasn't afraid of showing off her body, unlike a lot of other girls. He always respected girls with self-appreciation.

Damon let his hands slide along her spine to the small of her back until his fingers touched her bikini bottom. He then proceeded to rub small circles on either side of her spine in an upwards motion with his thumbs. Meanwhile his fingers pressed against her sides until she arched her back, pushing her tight ass right up against him. Damon almost sighed out loud. If Rebekah continued in that sort of fashion his cock would most definitely be rock hard within the next few minutes, aching or not from way too much action the past couple of days. She had the tightest ass he'd seen in a very long time, something he'd noticed (and very much appreciated) when he'd first laid eyes on her.

"Don't stop," Rebekah breathed as his hands reached the base of her skull, stretching her neck, his fingers massaging the sensitive skin behind her ears.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he mumbled and once again slid his hands along her spine. Her arching back kept her ass firmly against his growing cock and he had to stop himself from pushing forward, not wanting to freak her out. There was something about Rebekah Damon wasn't sure of just yet. He couldn't quite figure out whether she was just a tease or if she was in it for the long haul (so to speak), and he wasn't about to fuck it up. He was horny and Rebekah was hot. And he had a feeling she would be quite the ride if she'd let him.

"You know, you're not half as bitchy as you try to come across," he said while continuing his ministrations, her soft moans spurring him on. He wasn't really bothered with conversation, but he needed to keep his head occupied or he might end up bending her over the ledge of the hot tub, ripping her tiny bikini bottom off and fucking her promptly.

She was quiet for a moment, rolling her neck slightly as his hands made contact with her shoulders. "Girls tend to hate me."

Damon laughed softly. "Are you even giving them a chance to like you?"

Rebekah smiled and turned her head to meet his gaze. "I don't give them the satisfaction of pretending they like me and then treating me like shit. There's a difference."

Damon contemplated this for a moment before nodding for her to turn around again so he could continue. "I guess you've got a point." Self-preservation. He knew all about that.

She leaned her back against him, making his hands slide around her waist in the process. His hard-on was pressing against the small of her back and he couldn't help pushing forward slightly. Rebekah giggled and moved against him slowly and deliberately. "If I didn't know better, I'd say someone else is ready to join in."

Damon smirked and let his hands move in circles across her toned stomach, moving further along her ribs until they rested underneath the roundness of her breasts. Looking over her shoulder he could see her hardened honey colored peaks touching the surface of the water. He wanted to take them in his mouth and suck on them until she was begging for more, but he wasn't going to rush it. He was enjoying himself too much.

"You could say that," Damon mumbled as Rebekah turned her head and their lips met. She tasted of cherry chap stick and whiskey and he felt heady with lust and anticipation. This was just what he needed tonight.

He pulled her closer to him, one of his hands around her waist, the other moving across her stomach and her thigh until it reached her ass, which he kneaded slowly nearly lifting her off the floor of the hot tub. Her tongue massaged his and her hand was in his hair, pushing his head against hers, something savage in her actions. She bit his lips, sucked on them and lapped at them with her tongue until they ached and burned and he was craving more.

His right hand found her breast and he teased her puckered nipple between his thumb and finger, stretching it until she moaned in pained pleasure. She licked his jaw and neck, twisting her torso to accommodate them. But just as Damon moved to lift her onto his lap they heard an amused voice in front of them. Both of them automatically moved to shield Rebekah's body with their hands entangled, both breathing heavily.

"Nik!" Rebekah exclaimed. Damon's eyes narrowed in confusion. Nik? Who the fuck was Nik? The man in front of them was Klaus.

"Bekah," Nik (or Klaus – whatever) said with a wide grin. "I leave you alone for a second and you've already managed to turn the head of yet another poor boy." He looked over at Damon and there was recognition in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side. "Or maybe, it's the other way around for once. Damon." He nodded to Damon who nodded back. Yea, that was Klaus alright.

"Why are you calling him Nik?" Damon asked Rebekah, who was still holding his hands in an iron grip across her heaving chest.

She looked confused for a second until she shook her head. "My brother's full name is Niklaus. I'm the only one who calls him Nik." She turned back to Klaus. "Leave please, Nik. This is a private party."

"I've always thought private parties were a snooze fest and made to be crashed upon." He held his arms out and smiled widely. "So here I am, crashing it. But as an apology I come bearing gifts." He picked up a bottle from the table next to him. "Tequila."

Klaus turned towards the entrance and gestured to a young girl in black dress trousers and a white shirt and a bow tie to step inside, holding a tray with different assortments of cheese, bread with a side of balsamic vinegar and virgin oil and a few different brands of crackers. She smiled widely at Rebekah and Damon before placing the tray on the table in front of the hot tub.

"This is Tatiana. She will be our waitress tonight. Won't you, Tatiana?" Klaus smiled widely at the girl who nodded eagerly. "Will you fetch us the champagne, darling?" He grinned at the girl, who had the decency to blush at his obvious flirting. Tatiana popped the cork and poured the sparkling wine into three champagne flutes and handed the glasses over to them over one by one.

"Rebekah told me she would have company, but I would have thought you'd be gone by now." Klaus said, raking his eyes across his sister's body. "She's usually quick to get rid of any evidence of male companionship." Klaus' eyes met Damon's. "Evidently there must be something special about you."

Klaus took a step forward, casually sipping his champagne. "So have you told our guest what we like to do here yet? Or shall I do the honors?" He licked his lips and gave his sister a knowing smile.

"Stop being awkward, Nik." Rebekah snapped, but her voice was wavering.

Damon stayed quiet – for once – his normal snark stuck in his throat. There was something off about the way Klaus was staring at his sister. He'd known Klaus was a perv just by looking at him, but he'd never pegged Rebekah as one of the crazies of Spring Break. And Rebekah's anger wasn't due to discomfort, just the pure fact that Klaus had walked in on them when she wanted to be alone with Damon. At the end of the day, he was just in it for the fun. Seemed like the fun police was here, so he let go of Rebekah's hands and tried to stand up but Klaus' voice stopped him. "Don't leave on my account, Damon. The more the merrier, I'd say. And Bekah loves it when I watch her enjoying herself. Don't you, dollface?"

Rebekah made a face at her brother but said nothing. Damon raised a brow. They were getting off on watching each other? Damon had never been the person to say no to anything new and exciting – memories of Alaric's hard lips against his were flashing through his head – maybe this was something to add to his repertoire?

Klaus' attention was momentarily diverted as Tatiana came back with fresh towels and fluffy white robes so Damon made another move to get up, but this time Rebekah stopped him, her warm hands on his shoulders and determination in her eyes.

"So he likes to watch, Damon. Who cares?" she said quietly. "I know you've been up to way more than regular voyeurism these past few days." Damon glanced over at Klaus who looked busy flirting with the help. Rebekah put her hand against his cheek to get his attention again. "I'm used to it. He never tries to join in. He gets off on watching me with other men, not fucking me himself."

Those crude words coming from Rebekah's luscious lips made a burning wave of heat crash straight to Damon's crotch. This was totally sick. Could he do it? Could he fuck this girl knowing her brother was watching them? Even Spring Break had its limits.

He was sure Rebekah could sense his wavering resolve. She smiled sultry at him and grazed his chest with her fingers. He shivered slightly when her nail scraped against his nipple. Then she reached up and gave him a closed-mouthed kiss. "If I let you in on a secret I might be able to persuade you to stay." Her whisper against his ear sent chills down his spine, and his cock twitched in response.

"What?" he whispered back, looking over at Klaus who was helping Tatiana pour tequila into three shot glasses. It was obvious Klaus was only waiting for a sign from Rebekah if it was a go ahead or not.

"We're not related by blood."

Damon was about to reply when Rebekah put a finger to his lips. "He's my adoptive brother," she whispered. "But we've grown up as brother and sister. This is a game we always play, mostly out of boredom, but Nik likes to keep me to himself in the end, that's why he scares them all off."

"Have you ever...?" Damon started to ask, but Rebekah shook her head immediately.

"He's never touched me. Only ever watched, but most guys get too freaked out and they leave before anything happens." She glanced over at Klaus who was busy getting undressed. She leaned in closer to Damon, whispering hurriedly: "But I like you, Damon. I don't want you to leave so I thought I might as well tell you the truth. You decide, but at least now you know." She turned back to Klaus and smiled coldly.

"Dear brother, I think you might have succeeded in scaring Damon off. Thanks a lot." Sarcasm was coloring her every syllable.

"Aah, really?" Klaus responded sarcastically, giving Damon a little pout. "And here I thought the three of us could have a good ol' time." He strutted over to them and asked Tatiana to bring them their shots before dismissing her, asking her to come back later in case they might need something. Then he slid into the water opposite them and rested his arms against the ledge of the hot tub, grinning slightly.

"How about that? You've got your own little minions doing all the work." Damon nodded towards the entrance where the waitress had just disappeared to; meanwhile his mind was reeling with the new information he had received.

"What can I say, I'm ridiculously rich." Klaus smirked at him.

"And I'm ridiculously well-hung, but you don't see me walking around boasting about it."

The smile on Klaus' face fell a bit as he realized Damon might not be as impressed as Klaus would have liked. "Yes well, I sent her on her way. I'm guessing that means that when the next round comes up, you'll be the one pouring the drinks." Klaus raised his shot glass to Damon, challenging him with his eyes.

"Is that any way to treat your guests? And here I thought you British were supposed to be friendly." Damon downed his shot with a small shudder. Tequila wasn't his kind of poison. "Maybe I was misinformed."

"You weren't," Rebekah interjected, feeling the testosterone between the men hitting her like a ton of bricks. "My brother is just trying to be witty. Aren't you, Nik?" Rebekah said the words between her teeth, trying very hard not to throw her drink in her brother's face. She had asked him not to show up for this specific reason – and she had hoped that for once he would have the decency to listen and stay the hell away. Obviously that wasn't the case and she found it supremely irritating. She wasn't going to lose this amazing opportunity with Damon, not even when her dastardly brother was trying to ruin everything. Boundaries – not Klaus' strong suit.

"Of course I am, dollface." Klaus smiled coyly at his sister. "Maybe your friend doesn't know how to take a joke."

"Maybe you don't know how to take a hint?" Damon retorted. "I thought your sister told you this was a private party."

Klaus' jaw clenched and unclenched for a moment before he answered. "Well, since I'm paying for my sister's private little gathering, I think I'm entitled to stay. If you don't like it, maybe _you_ should leave."

There was an awkward silence where the two men were eyeing each other up. A plan was slowly starting to form in the back of Damon's mind. This could be fun. The two of them living as brother and sister and both wanting to sex the other up. How incredibly hot was that? Damon knew what it was like living with someone he wanted to bang every time he saw her. He should be helping the poor bastard out really. Plus, Klaus was a douche – he deserved everything he had coming. Rich adoptive brother and sister being bored and trying to nail each other – where did he know that from? Some movie Elena forced him to watch when he'd first moved in with her and Caroline? Nevermind. Back to the matter at hand. He needed to put some distance between him and Elena anyway. He grinned at Klaus, whose eyes narrowed slightly, an apprehensive look on his face.

"So, all you like to do is watch?" Damon drawled, feeling there was some pep back in his step. "You've never wanted to... I don't know, do this?" Klaus narrowed eyes popped open as Damon let his hands slide under Rebekah's breasts and weigh them in his palms. Rebekah gasped at his sudden advances, but she let him continue stroking her slowly, leaning back against him again. His thumbs grazed her nipples and Klaus stared at Damon incredulously. Rebekah's sighs sent ripples of lust straight down to his cock and Damon pushed forward against her back to relieve some of the pressure.

"Or this?" Damon never let his eyes leave Klaus' as he let his tongue slide along Rebekah's soft neck before turning her mouth towards his, forcing her to kiss him. She moaned quietly against his mouth, hesitating slightly before she opened her mouth to let him in. They could hear Klaus suck in a deep breath as she let her tongue play with Damon's, sucking his tongue between her lips. Their mouths made a popping sound as they let go of each other. Rebekah looked at Damon under heavy lidded eyes and smiled, almost with glee. Rebekah was in on it too, and he could tell that the thought of letting her brother have his way with her turned her on.

"I bet you've wondered what she feels like, your sister. I bet you've always wanted to know how tight she is." Damon's hand wandered down Rebekah's firm stomach deliberately slow, feeling her arching against him as he reached the lining of her bikini bottom. He found the strings on either side of her hips and pulled them loose, lifting the red fabric and casually throwing it on the floor behind him. He sunk his hand back under the water, stroking the inside of Rebekah's thigh. She opened her legs wider and grabbed his hand to guide him to her aching heat. She sighed loudly as his finger slid along her wet folds, bucking her hips against his hand. "So eager too."

Klaus looked feverish as he stared at Rebekah. His Adam's apple was bouncing up and down as he tried to swallow. Klaus set his drink back down behind him without letting his eyes leave Rebekah's face and Damon could see that his hand was shaking.

Damon slid his finger deep inside of Rebekah with one firm thrust and she bucked hard against his hand. "And so damn tight." He slipped a second finger inside of her, moving them in and out of her in unhurried motions. He rubbed himself against her, his cock growing in size for every stroke he gave her. She was tight, he wasn't lying when he said so, and he couldn't wait to push himself inside of her. If Klaus wanted a piece of her, he'd have to be a good boy and wait his turn. Taking Rebekah in front of Klaus would be Damon's very own pleasure. He gently rubbed the back of his hand against Rebekah's clitoris, eliciting loud moans from her which he silenced with his tongue and lips. Rebekah's arm was around his neck, the other pushing his fingers further inside of her. She was lost in lust and couldn't have cared less who was watching her.

"I bet you'd like to touch her yourself, wouldn't you? Drive your fingers deep inside of her, making her cum?" There was an evil smirk on Damon's face now. _This_ was letting off steam for him, with all the emotional drama that had transpired the last couple of days. He would make sure to thank Rebekah thoroughly for this later, he promised himself.

Klaus almost imperceptibly shook his head, for once completely lost for words. He had a raging hard-on from watching Rebekah this turned on. No other guy had stayed long enough for it to come to this, most of the time Klaus would have to be satisfied watching from an adjoining room. He looked up at Damon, who was watching Klaus with a smirk on his face playing with his sister almost absentmindedly. Klaus was jealous – jealous of this idiot, who had his fingers inside his sister's most intimate parts and he couldn't see how precious that was?

He had to know. He had to find out.

Damon could see it coming. Klaus was stroking himself, he knew from the way the man's shoulder was moving. Klaus was going to ask what she felt like, and Damon would tell him come and find out for himself.

Klaus licked his lips. His mouth felt rough, like sandpaper. He couldn't stop staring at the scene playing out in front of him. He couldn't stop touching himself through the fabric of his swim trunks. His eyes kept flickering towards Damon, who was still fondling Rebekah, kissing and biting her neck. The satisfied sighs coming from his sister's mouth elicited small currents of lust running through his throbbing member. He opened his mouth, just as Damon met his gaze with his almost disturbingly blue eyes.

"What does she feel like?" Klaus' voice came out a whisper, the feverish look on his face seemingly making him perspire. His breathing was shallow and as loud as Rebekah's was from Damon fucking her with his fingers while playing with her breasts with his free hand.

"Why don't you come over here and feel her yourself?" Damon said, almost with a sneer. His tongue traced a pattern along Rebekah's neck until he nibbled her earlobe, biting it gently. A shiver ran through her body and he smiled.

"A-are you going to fuck her?" Klaus asked in a quiet voice after a moment's silence. Damon smirk grew into a wide grin. Gotcha.

"Would you like me too?" He retorted with a silky voice, tweaking one of Rebekah's sensitive nipples between his fingers, making her arch against his hand even more. Klaus gave him a short nod, but said nothing.

"In that case, there's something I need you to do for me first. Or rather, for your _sister_." Damon withdrew his hand from Rebekah, instigating a disappointed moan from her as he did. "I want you to kiss her and then I'll fuck her for you." Damon smiled serenely at Klaus.

Klaus went completely still. Damon could see his pulse hammering away at the base of his throat, Klaus' eyes firmly set on Rebekah's face. She was smiling at him and she lifted her hand to call her to him. "It's ok, Nik. Come here." Her voice was barely a whisper, but the silence surrounding them carried her words and Klaus shuddered slightly. But he moved in on them until his hand was in Rebekah's.

The siblings were looking at each other. Klaus kept staring at Rebekah, as if he couldn't believe his eyes she was there naked, in front of him. With one sharp intake of breath, he leaned into her slowly, but Damon stopped him. "Not there." He nodded downwards." There." The look on Klaus' face was priceless and Damon hid a grin.

"Let's get out of the water, princess," he whispered in Rebekah's ear.

* * *

><p>Damon led Rebekah to one of the sun loungers and sat her across it. She looked a bit confused, but her flustered cheeks told him she was still pretty much up to speed on what he was suggesting and that she wasn't going to back out. Klaus had slowly followed them out of the water looking at them with a mix of horror and exhilaration.<p>

Damon knelt down behind Rebekah, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, her bun almost coming undone. Ever so slowly Damon slid his hands along Rebekah's glistening legs, letting his thumbs graze the silky skin on the insides of her thighs before spreading them open. He gently let his finger slide along her wet slit, making Rebekah moan, biting her bottom lip. "I think your sister needs you really bad, _Nik_." Damon said. "I think she needs you to get her off."

Klaus stood frozen on the spot, his dumbstruck expression annoying Bex immensely. She sighed deeply and uttered in a drawl, "Oh, do go on, Nik. Either do what Damon told you or get out of here, because I really need to be properly fucked. For once."

Her comment seemed to snap Klaus out of his trancelike state and his breathing quickened. Damon could feel Rebekah's pounding heart against his chest and his mouth felt dry; it was really make or break now. Klaus might have held up a shield of bravado in front of him earlier, but they'd never done this. They were going to take that leap, brother and sister or not, they had always lived their lives that way. Klaus closed in on them and kneeled before her wide open legs. Carefully he let his fingers graze her thighs and Damon felt her shiver in anticipation. Rebekah drew a sharp breath as Klaus grabbed the backs of her knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the seat.

"Are you sure of this, love?" Klaus said in a low voice. Rebekah nodded and put her hand on the back of his head, guiding him to her heated center. As Klaus' lips grazed her sensitive nubbin, she groaned and slid her arms around Damon's neck making him support her. Her mouth found Damon's and he let his tongue massage hers, drowning the soft sounds of her as Klaus eagerly slipped his tongue inside of her. He greedily sucked on her clit while his hands caressed her thighs and ass. He pushed her closer to him, nearly lifting her off the seat in his desperation to taste all of her.

Rebekah put her legs around Klaus' shoulders, to give him more access to her and to pull him closer, locking him against her core. Klaus' mouth slipped on her wetness, her juices covered his face and his hands as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She tasted divine, he couldn't get enough. He wanted to drown in her, get lost in her and never let go of her. Rebekah's moans were spurring him on, and he looked up at her, hungrily sucking on Damon's bottom lip, biting him, sloppily kissing his jaw and neck.

Damon thought his dick would explode. The visual of Klaus going down on his own sister, albeit not his real sister was by far one of the biggest turn ons he'd ever experienced. He decided right then and there that letting off steam in the company of Rebekah Mikaelson had been a fantastic idea. With all the seriousness clouding his Spring Break pep, this was just what he needed. He pushed his erection against Rebekah's firm behind which elicited another husky moan from her.

Feeling Rebekah starting to contract around his fingers, Klaus came to a stop, pulling his fingers out of her. Rebekah hissed in annoyance, but Klaus ignored her. He could smell her arousal on him and it turned him on beyond belief. As if understanding Klaus' intentions, Damon laid down on the sun lounger, pulling Rebekah down with him so they were spooning each other, before discarding his swim trunks in one swift move. Damon pulled her leg on top of his, his dick resting gently against her core. He was trying hard to hold back but he couldn't help rubbing himself against her, her silky wetness calling to him.

Rebekah's languid movements made him automatically push against her. He gasped out loud and his eyes flew open when he felt a warm hand close around his throbbing member, rubbing pre-cum around the silky head. He heard the ripping of foil before Klaus expertly sheathed him, only to continue with his steady strokes. Damon groaned out loud, nuzzling against Rebekah's slim neck, inhaling her sweet scent, licking her salty skin while enjoying her brother's firm grip around his dick. "Oh my God," he whispered against Rebekah's ear and she giggled.

Damon pulled Rebekah's leg closer to his hip, exposing her moist center to Klaus, who was letting his thumb gently rub her clit, while lining Damon's dick along her opening, the tip touching her labia. Klaus teased her slit with Damon's sheathed member, eliciting annoyed little grunts from her as she tried to push down against him. Damon bit his bottom lip to stop from grabbing her hips and thrusting deep inside of her. He enjoyed Klaus being in charge of their lust. He enjoyed letting go like this. He looked down at Klaus who met his gaze head on before Klaus let go of his dick and Damon finally slid inside of Rebekah's tight wet heat with a loud groan.

With one hand on her hip and the other around her neck, his hand entangled in hers, Damon thrust deep and hard into Rebekah. She ground her hips against him while Klaus leaned in to play with her swollen clit with his eager mouth. Damon needed to slow down. He'd been turned on for several hours by now and as Rebekah's muscles contracted around him he felt almost euphoric. He wasn't going to last if he didn't calm the fuck down, but Rebekah had something else entirely in mind. She pushed down hard around him. She ground her hips, her perfectly sculpted ass pressing against him and he lost his composure. His fingers dug into her flesh as he rammed deep inside of her over and over. He barely noticed Klaus moving up to kiss Rebekah while continuously massaging her aching bud until she was panting hard. Klaus was stroking himself furiously, kissing Rebekah's shoulder and breasts, allowing his tongue to swirl around her hardened peaks and along her neck until he reached her mouth. The sounds of skin against skin made his dick twitch and he made a strangled noise against Rebekah's lips as he hardened his grip around his throbbing dick. Klaus could feel himself starting to convulse and he released himself across her stomach and chest while sucking eagerly on her tongue.

Rebekah leaned her head against Damon's shoulder as Klaus sat back to look at the beauty of them. Damon gave Rebekah sloppy kisses, their clammy bodies sticking together. Damon's hands were all over her body, mixing Klaus' cum with Rebekah's sweat, hair sticking to his temples and neck. He was closing in, his quivering muscles sending out pulsating waves to his dick and he shuddered spastically against Rebekah's slippery body as he came. Rebekah wasn't far behind, her breathing shallow and her muscles tightening. And as her orgasm hit she let out a small sound, so fragile and unsullied. She leaned against Damon for a while longer, panting; sweat glistening between her perfectly rounded breasts. Then she leaned down and took Klaus' face in her hands and delicately kissed his lips, their eyes closed. "Thanks, love," Klaus whispered and Rebekah smiled at him before disentangling herself from both men.

"I need a shower," she conceded and sauntered over to the outdoor shower in the far corner. Damon followed her movements before he turned and grabbed a robe and one of the towels and walked over to her. They both rinsed quickly and Damon handed her a robe before wrapping the towel around his waist.

* * *

><p>"I'll walk you back to your room when you're ready," Damon told Rebekah once they were fully dressed. Klaus had called on the waitress, who was serving him a tumbler of whiskey and a black coffee. Klaus had stated that the night wasn't over for him yet, and very coolly nodded towards Damon as if nothing had transpired less than twenty minutes ago. Rebekah whispered to Damon that Klaus would be getting in on with the waitress as soon as they'd left – it was his kind of thing. And Damon smirked. He started to like the sick fuck, diddling with just about anything that moved.<p>

Rebekah casually leaned over her brother to kiss his cheek before Damon put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out. They were silently strolling along the sporadically lit pavement. Night blooms fragranced the air, and Damon breathed in deeply. There was a comfortable silence between them. Damon glanced over at Rebekah, walking with her eyes was cast down, leaving her long lashes to shadow her rosy cheeks. He really hoped he'd see her again. She wasn't as bad as she gave the impression of being.

As they arrived at Rebekah's hotel they turned to each other. "I had a really great night," Damon said and smiled. Rebekah looked up at him and smiled back.

"I had a great night too." She looked at him with a bit of mischief in her deep blue eyes, her dimples coming and going as she bit her bottom lip. "And you know, when you get tired of Elena, you know where to find me."

Damon chuckled. "I'm not saying there will be anything between you and I after Spring Break. But if you wanna hang out, I'm game."

Rebekah traced his chest with her finger. "Well, you've certainly made _my_ Spring Break less sucky." She gave him a dimpled smile, forcing blood to rush straight to his groin. "How about we make it a completely private party in my hotel room?"

Damon gave Rebekah one of his trademark grins. "No brothers hidden in the closets? Or under the bed? Not sure I could take a round two of that sort of thing."

Already pulling him with her towards the revolving doors of the hotel, Rebekah sniggered. "No brother, just us. And don't you dare tell me you're too tired for another round with _me_."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><em>Song: awolnation – sail<em>

_Check my Damon & Rebekah video out to this song on youtube:_

_damon + rebekah & kol; this is how I show my love- under name deviousdramaqueen_

_(yea, didn't use Klaus in the video haha – kol was calling to me)_

_This is an edited version of a chapter I've written for a TVD Mixing Spring Break hosted by BadBoysAreBest._


End file.
